Follow the Fangirl
by Elias is King
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia are sent in a quest to figure out how a girl from Florida found out about demigods. The problem? School is starting soon and it's going to be a little harder to find out how she knows about them if shes currently surrounded by a thousand people. Book is better than summary (I promise)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first FanFiction ever and I really tried hard on it so ta-da! Alright so here is what you need to know:**

 **The giant war is over**

 **Fangirls exist!**

 **So those are some things you ought to know :D**

 **Ok wait. Let me try to summarize this a bit:** Percy, Annabeth, and Talia are sent in a quest to stalk a girl who knows about the demigod world (pretty much it's just Fangirls) and so they have two weeks to figure out how she knows about demigods.

 **Ok enough talking! On with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly don't own PJO! Uncle rick does! Though I own my OCs and the plot.**

Percy's POV

I sighed. It's been a week since the giant war. Leo came back in a huge on Festus and a lot has happened in the last 7 days that you wouldn't even imagine. You would think that if we have fought two wars we would get some peace and quiet. It all went down when we found out we had to go to school in four days. The worst part? We had to go invisible. You're probably thinking, huh? Well let me tell you what happened

 _-Flashback-_

 _I was relaxing in the beach when Leo came running. He stopped in front of me and started panting. I stupidly thought something was wrong because he looked mortified. He said to follow him immediately because Chiron needs to see me. Again remember, Leo is the one who came running and being Leo he made it sound like someone got murdered._

 _I went inside the big house looking scared as well because Leo looked scared. I got there and I asked what's wrong and this is the answer I got…_

" _Hello Percy I'm glad you came. Seems a mortal girl found out about us and… she's mortal. I don't think it's safe for her to know so-" Leo interrupted, "that's not the worst part." Chiron kept talking, "So you, Thalia, Leo, and Annabeth have to go in mini quest. Figure out how she knows about us. In two weeks report to me how she how she knows._

" _There's a catch though. You have to be invisible. Hecate children will bless you for 2 weeks so only you and the other three cannot be seen. You will not be able to be heard but you may be touched. Be careful Percy and good luck." I still had no idea why Leo looked so scared until he said, "Perce Summer is about to end." At first I didn't understand. Why was he telling me this? Until it dawned on me. School would start in four days. Chiron just raised an eyebrow and replied, "Please try not to blow up her house. Also you are to leave tomorrow. Please do not be stupid." With those last words of wisdom he walked out the door. Just as I was about to go Leo ran after Chiron screaming that he couldn't go. He kept screaming for about 30 minutes until Chiron decided that three people was enough and slapped Leo. I guess Leo wasn't going. As I went to sleep that night the only thing that was going through my mind was: Oh my gods I have to go to school._

 _-End of Flashback-_

So I was to meet up on Thalia's Tree with everyone. I trudged up the hill when suddenly a thought came onto my mind. _If I'm going to be invisible, do I even need to wear clothes?_ While I was thinking of the possibility I spaced out and didn't notice Annabeth was standing in front of me waving a hand in my face.

"Hey anybody home, Seaweed Brain?"

"Ha-ha very funny." I replied and gave her a peck. Thalia then came up the hill and hugged Annabeth. She slapped me on the arm 'in a friendly way', and then asked what we were all thinking, "So how are we going to get there?"

Then out of the nowhere a green mist appears and Lou Ellen appeared. "What did you think you were just going to turn invisible out of the nowhere? Idiots." Before I can make a sarcastic comment she snapped her fingers and the most magical thing happened. Nothing.

Thalia was the first to ask (again), "What? I don't get it nothing happened."

Lou Ellen smiled at the space between Annabeth and me, waved to the far left of us and said, "Bye." She blindingly walked into me and squealed, "Ok if this happens again I'm getting a bucket of paint and smearing it all over you. Peace out girl scout." She then almost bumped into Annabeth but I shoved her out of the way.

Annabeth then asked, "Wait where do we have to go?"

Her question got answered when she saw Argus pull up on the bottom on the hill. With the van.

I stupidly thought we were going to drive to where we were going but no. He drove us to the airport and gave us a blue (I'm just glad it was blue) Sticky Note that said in Greek:

'Go to Miami, FL. Here is the address: 12345 SW 123 ST 33175 **(A/N: I completely made this up so don't even try)**. Your instructions are to stalk her. It sounds creepy but it isn't. Figure it out.'

Thalia rolled her eyes, "That doesn't sound creepy at all." I snorted and then I asked an obviously stupid question, "Wait how do we pay for the tickets?" Annabeth looked like she wanted to face palm. Thalia just said something about what Annabeth sees in me. I was so confused. But then Thalia smirked and replied, "Were invisible stupid." And I made an 'o' shape with my mouth.

~( *u*)~ Time skip to them in Miami ~(*u* )~

Walking up to the porch of the house it was huge. **(A/N: Just so you know I'm not exaggerating I actually live in this house and yes I do live with 9 people)** it was two stories and other than the color it looked identical to the house next door. It was light brown and it had a huge balcony on the second floor. I then saw the two very big doors to the house and then asked, "So, are we just going o break I-" before I could finish my sentence I saw Thalia picking on the doors lock. "Never mind."

Inside the house was even bigger. When you enter there is a staircase on your left that leads off into the second floor which looked huge and when you look at your right you could see a hallway leading into the living room and then there were two other huge hallways.

Annabeth of course asked how we were going to find the girl. I instantly said to spilt up then Annabeth just gasped, "You can think?" Thalia snorted and I elbowed her. I later replied, "Yes unlike you Pinecone Face. Any way I take the upstairs you guys take the down stairs. Well meet back at the door in a bit. Or since no one can hear us but us, just holler."

I climbed up the stairs and opened the farthest door to my left. I'm going to sound like the rudest person alive but at first I thought she was a guy. She was sitting on a large bunk bed where the bottom one was bigger than the top and faced out. She had her back turned to me and looked as if she was reading something very focused. I tiptoed over to her even though she couldn't see me. I thought she was a he at first because of her hair. Her hair was as short as a boy and a bit messy like mine. I tiptoed up to her until I was in front of her. She had dark brown eyes and black glasses. She seemed to be engrossed in something she was reading on a tablet.

I didn't notice her shirt because of her black leather jacket but when I came in front of her I had a clear view of the front of her shirt. _Yup she's the one_ , I thought and then screamed out, "Thalia! Annabeth! Get over here I found her!" they both came running in.

"How do you know that's her? She looks about fourteen years old."

"Look at her shirt." They came next to me and faced her. "Um Percy why is she wearing a Camp Half Blood shirt?" I then sat next to the girl. Even though there had to have been a crease of where I sat on the fluffy bed she seemed too concentrated to notice. I looked over at what she was reading and started to read out loud, "The Sea Prince then pushed the Ghost King against the wall and kissed him roughly in the mouth passionately… What the Hades is this?" Thalia was on the floor laughing her butt off and Annabeth was blushing and laughing at my face.

I then looked mortified at the girl I was sitting next to thinking, _surely she has to be disturbed by this right?_ Actually she looked like she was trying not to smile and squeal. "What website is she on?" Annabeth asked hastily. I looked over again and on the top of the page it read, " .com. Do you know this website?" Annabeth looked confused while Thalia was still l laughing. Before Annabeth could answer a phone rang on the shelf of her library. She got up, grabbed her phone, and put it on speaker.

"Hey Emmy!" A girl called out of the line. "Hey Ray! Why'd you call?" the girl on the other end of the phone squealed and said practically screaming, "I just read a fanfic about Will and Nico and oh my gods it's so cute!" Then the girl next to me who I believe is called 'Emmy' squeals and replies, "They are like my OTP! I just read a Pernico Fanfic where they started making out." The girl called Ray then said, "OK who do you ship Nico with? I ship him with Will and Percy. And maybe Reyna." Emmy then answered, "I ship him with so much people. I ship him with Will, Thalia, Percy, and Reyna."

Thalia's face was priceless. I wanted to say 'Ha!' to her but I didn't want to look smug because my name was also on that list. "Hey Ray so, have you gotten a sweater for school? I think I want to get a Harry Potter one but I also want a Percy Jackson one. I found one on Amazon that says, 'Beware My Ballpoint Pen.' What'd you think?"

I could tell you the entire conversation but then I'd be here for hours because that's how long they were on the phone. After an hour of talking, someone downstairs said something in a language that I didn't understand and Emmy answered back, "Okay Mami." Is that like a weird way of saying mommy? I don't know but we followed her downstairs. She was the last one there and I then figured out why the house is so big. 8 people including a baby were seated around a large table. Everyone was eating steak and hamburgers except Emmy.

When she sat down she pulled up the hoodie of her sweater that was under the leather jacket and grabbed some salad. There was conversation everywhere but my sight was set on Emmy and two boys in front of her. She sat in silence eating her salad when the boy in front of her that looked about two years older than her said, "Why don't you dress like a girl? You look like an idiot in those clothes." She just sunk into her jacket and ate her salad faster, "I mean what type of person even goes vegetarian? That's so stupid. Boohoo. Animals die. It's the circle of life get over it, idiot. Honestly little Emmy cares about the feeling of animals. What a joke."

Her eyes flashed for a second. "Jeez calm down is it that time of the month?" she gripped her fork hard. He then started to wave a big juicy meat in her face and she stood up so quickly her chair fell over and ran to her room. I decided to have a little fun with the jerks. I went behind him and tapped him on his left shoulder while I was standing on his right. When he turned around I got my fist ready. He then turned his face to face me and I sucker punched him. I know what you're going to say, Percy that was mean. Well… he deserved it. He though it was the boy next to him so he punched the other boy and they got into a fight. Thalia high fived me. Annabeth then said, "I'm going to go check on Emmy." I went with her and Thalia said, "Wait for me." We went upstairs and Emmy was staring at the bottom on her top bunk lying like a starfish on the bottom bunk bed.

Her phone dinged and she ignored it. It wouldn't be a crime to check who texted her right? I went to her phone and unlocked it. It was easy considering her password was: Nico. Some kid called Stephan texted her through a weird app called 'Kik.' Who names an app 'kik'? I read out loud the message. It said,

'Dont listen 2 ur bro hes a douche He cud go 2 hell Im here 4 u :) Txt me when u can. Ily bai'

Annabeth kept wincing at the terrible grammar and she looked like she could stab her eyes trying to read it. Thalia snorted and sarcastically said, "Well school starts in two days. She's in bed like a statue. Her brothers the absolute worst. She has a friend that obsesses over Nico di Angelo and her wall screen paper on her phone is a drawing of me and Nico kissing. Honestly can this quest get any better?"

There was a knock on the door and Emmy raised her head to see a lady that looked like her but 30 years older. I'm guessing that is her mom. Her mom started to say something in a language I didn't understand and shut the door. Emmy then murmured to herself, "Great so my electives are going to be some boring computer class and a dumb band class room." Seconds later she the muttered, "I wish Percy Jackson was real. Yeah. I wish everything was real." She then stood up and went to her small library shelves in her room. She picked up a thick book that said The House of Hades. my eyes widened and she sighed, "I wish they were all here. They would know what to do."

 **So yeah! Review! I accept constructive criticism and anything that has to do with the fact that there is something wrong with this fan fiction. Ok thanks guys I will try to upload when I have the chance. Hope you enjoyed :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry for the wait but a lot of stuff happened including therapist and hospitals. I don't want to talk about it but hope you understand! Love you guys! Thanks for reading!**

 **Enjoy!**

Percy's POV

Trust me, I tried. I really did, but getting that book is possibly the hardest thing I have ever tried to do… and that's a lot coming from me. She never (and I mean never) leaves her room. Annabeth had made 3 ingenious plans, and guess what? They all failed. Yeah, you heard me. Annabeth's plans f-a-i-l-e-d. They all backfired and blew up in her face. And guess what day it is today? The first day of school.

We learned along the way that Emmy was thirteen not fourteen and that she's starting 8th grade today. Her school had a very strict uniform policy. The pants and skirts had to be either the color kaki or the color black. The shirt had to be black, yellow, or white, and the same goes for if you decide to wear a sweater. You must wear a belt and have your shirt tucked in at all times. Girl are to wear skirts, and the boys, pants.

So obviously Emmy wore, a black shirt, black pants, no belt, her shirt was ruffled and untucked, and she wore a dark blue sweater two times her size. Thalia smiled and said smugly, "That's what I call my kind of girl. Maybe she could join the hunters?" I rolled my eyes and replied, "Not every girl that we meet has to become a hunter, Thals." She nudged me and murmured, "Whatever."

She then proceeded to shove some papers, that looked suspiciously like homework, into her black (what a surprise) book bag. She then strutted out of the door, down the stairs, and slammed the door of the house in her mother's face. She laughed and ran towards the bus stop. Dam. She runs fast. We barely caught up with her. When we did though, she was talking with this kid about an inch shorter than her.

Thalia sniggered and said, "I bet you 5 drachma that the kid's name is Stephan." I rolled my eyes (second time today!) and replied, "No shit, Sherlock. His sweater literally says 'Hello, My Name Is: Stephan' in the most horrendous writing I have ever seen. It's worse than mine! And I have dyslexia!" Annabeth slapped both our arms and told up to shut up.

Annabeth straightened herself and said in a steady demanding voice, "Alright here's the plan-" "of course you have a plan." "Shut up, Percy. Anyways, here's the plan. I'll go back to Emmy's house to get the book. You and Thalia are to keep an eye on her and find out what you can at school. Got it?"

"Why am I stuck with the nitwit?" "Hey! I'm right here, you know!" Thalia smirked, "I know." I punched her 'in a friendly'. She stuck her tongue out and I glared at her. Annabeth grabbed both of us by the ear and pulled on them. "Both of you quit it! We only have two weeks! Get your act straight before I smack the both of you up right in the head. I'm leaving before I get a migraine. Good luck, seaweed brain." She gave me a quick hug. "See you later, Thals." She hugged Thalia and went running down the sidewalk in the direction of the house.

"That was so bipolar." Thalia sniggered and pointed at Emmy. "C'mon, kelp for brains. She's getting on the bus." I ran after her and stood close to Emmy while she was getting on the bus, so I could get on before the door closes. I heard a bit of the conversation that Emmy and Stephan were having.

"Hey, Emmy, the 8th grade dance is coming up. Who are you going with?" Emmy's face reddened. "No one really. Just my friend. Sh-She has no one to go with so I thought I'd might as well go with her. We were friends since we were four years old. She doesn't really have any friends so I invited her to go with my friends and me." Stephan looked kind of disappointed. "Sooooo, like you aren't going like with umm like a date?" Emmy stopped in the middle of the hallway of the bus. "Well, why do I need to? Who are you going with? Who are you asking?" Stephan went red on the tip of his ears and face palmed. "You! Damn you are so freeing clueless, Emmy." Emmy fell on the seat next to her. "Me?! What?! Why?! I'm like the most unattractive, awkward, stupidest person in the entire school!" Stephan looked taken aback. "Wow. Nice to know you have confidence in yourself. Emmy, you're funny and a very nice person. Sure, the hair kind of makes you look weird but you have a cute face." Emmy looked confused. "Look, Stephan, you're a good friend but I just don't like you in that sense. I'm sorry. Plus I kind of already like someone. Their name is-" Before I could hear the rest of the conversation, Thalia snatched my wrist and shoved me towards the front of the bus.

I complained, "Dude! I was hearing something interesting!" Thalia lifted her hand to point at a kid who was sitting on the front of the bus. "Shut it, Gossip Girl. That kid over there has a book called the 'Mark of Athena." I stared at the boy that seemed to have a nice looking undercut. ' _I wonder if I would be able to rock that Undercut.'_

Before my head got any weird ideas, the bus driver called out, "GET OUT OF MY BUS IF YOU'RE FROM WR THOMAS MIDDLE SCHOOL!" I took a moment to look back at Emmy and Stephan. Emmy quickly stood up while Stephan sat in the seat in shock and… disgust? His face looked like he just saw a dead rat on the floor of his bedroom. While Emmy, already out of the bus, was running to the main entrance of the school and slapping herself with both hands saying things like, "Stupid!" and "Idiot! I'm such an idiot!" I wonder what she told him that left him like that.

I ran after her as best as I could. I then, at that moment, I remembered about Thalia. ' _Oh my gods! She's going to murder me!'_ I stopped in my tracks and looked back towards the bus. Thalia was inside the bus, banging on the window. Her mouth seemed to be screaming 'Help'. Oops. Looks like it's just Emmy and me. I ran after Emmy again.

She seemed to be talking to a girl. The girl was wearing a wool grey sweater and black pants. _'Another girl that doesn't seem to like the dress code._ ' They were about to walk upstairs when an administrator stopped them. "Hold it, ladies. I've heard a lot about the two of you. Both of you manage to get detentions every day. Don't like the dress code do you?" Before they could reply, the lady passed them a white slip. "Well, freedom of speech isn't getting you anywhere. A gift from me to you. See you in detention, ladies."

Emmy and the girl rolled their eyes and walked up the stairs. It was early. There was barely any students at the school at this time. I wonder if the girl that Emmy is talking to knows about me. "This year is going to be just as bad as the last." This was my chance to look at the girl better. She had long soft brown hair and blue—green eyes. She seemed pale. "The Dance is going to be shit, Ollie. This morning Stephan asked me to it and then I turned him down and told him who I liked and he blew a fuse. People these days are so close minded." Ollie laughed and climbed the last step. "Don't feel bad, Em. If people hate you because of that, then they're the dumbest people ever." She smiled at Emmy and opened the door to the hallway. "You're going to see, Em. This year will be good. We'll the kings and queens of this school. I mean we're in 8th grade now… what can possibly go wrong?"

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) The not a time skip, time skip ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

They walked through the hallways until they stopped in front of two blue metal doors. Ollie opened the doors of the band room. "Finally. The only place in the world that matters." Emmy laughed. "So have you seen the new book that came out by Uncle Rick? It's called Magnus Chase and the Sword of Summer. It's so funny! He died like 10 pages in." Ollie slapped her hand.

"Dude! Don't spoil. That not cool. Wait. Does Percy show up in the series?" Emmy laughed. "No, he doesn't. Though Annabeth is Magnus' cousin so I'm pretty sure she mentioned him like once by now. Seriously Rick Riordan is so good at writing. Hey, Ollie, what would you do if Percy Jackson was real?" Ollie smirked and sarcastically replied, "Yeah. Because he is totally here right now standing next to me."

Oh.

How ironic.

I don't think I have every laughed so hard. That was so freaking ironic. Emmy got up and looked through her book bag. She pulled out two wooden sticks. "Ahh. It's so good to be able to have my babies in action." They were drumsticks. She walked over to her nearest snare drum at the back of the room and started to hit it in perfect rhythm. Ollie covered her ears with her hands and screamed, "My ears are bloody bleeding, you fucktard. That's too loud! I can barely hear my clarinet!" Emmy stuck her tongue out at her and hit it even harder. Emmy laughed and laughed until someone came in the room.

And I thought Ollie was pale. She looked very familiar. The girl standing at the door was so pale, she seemed as white as copy paper. She wore perfect eyeliner. It was so perfectly done, I almost fainted… and I don't even know anything about makeup. Her hair was wavy and slick black. The tips were red though. She was covered in black from head to toe. She had two piercings on her bottom lip and two piercings on her eyebrows. I felt like I've seen her somewhere.

She seemed to respect the dress code. She wore a black skirt and long black stockings. She did have a huge black hoodie though. But since the hoodie was so big, it made her look like she wasn't wearing any pants.

Emmy was ecstatic. I've never seen her hug anyone until now. She flew off the drums and threw herself on the pant-less looking girl. Eyeliner girl smiled and giggled. Ollie smiled and yelled out as if announcing something at a football game, "Here comes the worst cello player known in the school who managed to get in Advanced Orchestra somehow!"

Emmy and Eyeliner laughed. Emmy then, still latched on the girl, asked, "Hey, Gummy, how come you got in anyway? Like, no offence, but you absolutely suck at playing the cello." 'Gummy' smirked. "Well you see, Mr. L and me are good friends. And since I was in 7th last year, he didn't want me to get laughed at because I would be the only 8th grader in Beginning Orchestra. Plus, I don't play completely terrible." Emmy raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure? Because last year, you scared my dog away. I literally didn't find him after 4 months of posting up fliers and asking around the pound." Gummy looked a bit guilty. Ollie laughed hysterically. Wow I forgot she was still there. Ollie then asked, "What did you do this summer, Gracie?" Wait I thought her name was Gummy.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Ollie smirked. "Try me, Gray." Gods how many freaking names is this girl going to have? Gracie/Gummy/Gray smiled and replied, "I went to a summer camp…"

 **So most chapters are going to be about 2,000 words. This one was 1,984 btw** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Well, I hoped you enjoyed and thank you so much to the 3 people that left reviews! They made me feel really happy /)U.U(\ Love you guys!**

 **(Again sorry for the delay in updating but a lot of crap was going on that was hard to deal with)**

 **Thank you all! Keep leaving reviews and reading my work: 3 It makes me really happy!**

 **Bye!**

 **-Elias**


End file.
